RIP
by Yaoitivorus
Summary: Les gens naissent, vivent, aiment, rient, pleurent et meurent. Sorciers et moldus, tout le monde y passent. Et tout le monde a le droit à un mot d'adieu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! ( Y a quelqu'un ?)

Donc ceci sera plusieurs petits textes dont la longueur dépendra de mon inspiration et de ce qu'i dire. Ceci à pour but de rendre hommage aux personnages décédès dans l'univers de Harry Potter, ce qui signifie que tout appartient à J.K. Rowlling.

Bonne lecture :)

Quirinus Quirrell

Décès : 04 juin 1992

Personne, non personne ne déplora la mort de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Personne ne fut attristé par le départ d'un traitre, allié à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Car personne ne pleurt un traitre, pas vrai ? Comme nul ne cherche le pourquoi de ses agissements, quand on n'a pas de proche. Ce fut le cas du professeur Quirrell. Pourtant, il mourut par deux fois. Le jeune homme, naïf, passionné et joyeux, à la limite de quandeur, parti pour de nouvelles découvertes périt lors de sa rencontre avec _lui_. Il se perdit. Il fut corrompu, ensorcelé. Et devint celui que tous connaissent : un homme avide du pouvoir de la pierre, à la botte du pire sorcier que le monde n'aie jamais connu. Alors non, personne ne regretta sa mort.

Mais au Quirinus Quirrel, l'homme non-corrompu,

Repose en paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un nouveau texte, bonne lecture )

Nicolas Flamel Décès: 1992

Grand alchimiste qui s'éteignit paisiblement au côté de sa femme. Après avoir vécu une longue vie remplie d'aventure, ce grâce à sa création: la pierre philosophale. Son consentement à la destruction de cette dernière fut la cause de son décès et en contrepartie sauva indirectement beaucoup de vie.

À Nicolas Flamel, sur cette honorable décision,

Repose en paix.


	3. Chapter 3

Très, très court mais je ténias quand même à le mettre ^^ Bonne lecture !

Pernelle Flamel Décès: 1992

Au côté de son mari, elle parti pour l'autre monde. Paisiblement, elle attendit d'être emportée vers d'autres aventures avec l'homme quelle aimait.

À Pernelle Flamel, femme fidèle,

Repose en paix.


	4. Chapter 4

Bertha Jorkins

Décès : 1994

Disparue sans que son supérieur ne s'en souciât, puis tuée par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Quand sa mort fut enfin révélée, peu de gens semblèrent affecté par le fait que jamais ils ne pourraient la revoir. Seul, la signification de son décès semblait compter; des informations données involontairement à la mauvaise personne. Ironique pour une radoteuse passionnée.

Bertha partit sans pouvoir visiter ni sa tante, ni son cousin qui malgré le caractère trop curieux l'aimait. Elle fut engloutie par les terres d'Albanie, à leur grand désarroi.

À Bertha Jorkins, emportée par sa curiosité,

Repose en paix.


	5. Chapter 5

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Mme Croupton

Décès : Vers 1980

Elle nous quitta en tout anonymat, dans un ultime acte d'amour envers son fils unique. Condamnée par la maladie, elle choisit d'offrir la liberté à celui-ci, en passant ses derniers jours à Azkaban.

A Mme Croupton, mère aimante et exemplaire,

Repose en paix.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir, voici la suite^^

En espérant que vous aurez du plaisir à le lire.

Bartemius Croupton Senior

Décès : juin 1995

Homme connu pour son respect inégal des lois et sa droiture imperturbable, Bathemius Croupton, nous quitta pour avoir enfreint celles-ci au grand étonnement de tous. Il mourut car il arracha son fils, renié depuis longtemps, à Azkaban. Lui à qui on n'avait reprocher de manquer d'humanité est mort par amour pour sa femme qui tenait tant à sauver son fils. Faisant fi de toute sa rigidité face aux lois, il exhaussa la dernière volonté de la femme qu'il aimait. Il mis en avant son devoir de père de famille et repoussa celui de chef du Département de la justice magique. Cet acte le mena à sa perte son propre fils le tua, alors que Croupton Senior tentait de faire part des machinations du seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi de réparer ses fautes. Son âme partit torturée entre amour, devoir, peur et culpabilité.

A Bartemius Croupton, mort dans le regret,

Repose en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture ^

Bartemius Croupton Junior

Décès : juin 1995

Lorsque le détraqueur l'embrassa et aspira son âme, lorsque son âme quitta son corps, lorsque Bartemius Croupton rendit son dernier souffle, le seul regret que les autres sorciers eurent de sa mort, fut le départ de son témoignage en même temps que lui. Personne ne regretta cet homme jugé fou quand la vérité sur son compte fut découverte. Rien à voir avec la première fois qu'il « mourut. A ce moment, il avait presque attiré d l'empathie, ou plutôt la manière dont on le voyait avait ému. Rien à voir avec son vrai décès. La seule personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était véritablement, avait sacrifié ses derniers jours pour lui depuis longtemps. Même son maître pour qui il avait fidèlement œuvré ne porta aucune attention à son décès. Il avait déjà retrouvé d'autres mangemorts. Pourtant, bien lâche et infidèle comparé à Bartemius Junior dont la vive folie qui l'habitait l'avait rendu totalement dévoué au maître des ténèbres. Il aurait mérité sans doute plus de reconnaissance de ce dernier. Mais l'avoir aidé à revenir représentait un tel honneur pour lui… Cela lui avait même permis de prendre revanche sur son père. Tant pis si cela le menait finalement à la mort.

A Bartemius Croupton Junior, à l'homme dévoué qu'il était,

Repose en paix.


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre ^^J'ai eu plus de peine à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il sera bien quand même !

Cédric Diggory

Décès: 24 juin 1995

Avada kedavra. Et la mort. Cédric Diggory n'eut rien le temps de comprendre lorsque le sort le percuta, l'autre monde l'attira abruptement à lui, laissant larmes et désespoir à ceux qui l'appréciait. Tous furent choqués par son décès inattendue. Autant pour sa symbolique, le retour de Vous savez Qui, que pour l'homme loyal et juste qu'il était.

À 17 ans, dernier année avant d'entrer dans la vraie vie, amoureux, vainqueur en poufsouffle au côté de Harry Potter, il partit avec comme seul consolation la fierté que son père éprouvera pour sa victoire.

À Cédric Diggory, homme dont la loyauté n'a d'égale,

Repose en paix.


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre assez court, bonne lecture !

Broderick Moroz

Décès : 1995

Emporté par un cadeau de Noël empoisonné, offert par les-mêmes que ceux qui lui ont fait perdre la raison. Broderick Moroz, langue de plomb au ministère, aura tout de même réussi à garder les secret de son travail jusqu'au bout, ce qui lui valu son sinistre destin.

A Broderick Moroz, emporté par son silence,

Repose en paix.


	10. Chapter 10

Pas de corps, pas d'enterrement. Sirius nous quitta en passant de l'autre côté du voile. Et laissa un énorme gouffre empli de vide derrière lui. Ses proches garderont à jamais cet homme dans leur coeur. Même si aucun mérite ne lui revint publiquement. Car on ne reconnaît pas quelqu'un jugé traitre et meurtrier à tort, comme on ne reconnaît pas ses erreurs. Encore moins un Black, dont la famille a si mal tourné. Ces gens-là ignorent l'aversion qu'avait Sirius envers ses parents et cette maison. Sa maison, à lui, c'était Poudelard. Sa famille, les Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, sa vie sont ses années en compagnie de Lilly et des maraudeurs et le peu de temps écoulé avec Harry.

Non, Sirius Black n'est pas mort en homme heureux. Ils est mort avec cette frustration et cette amertume d'avoir été enfermé et inutile, avec cette soif de vengeance inassouvie, avec le deuil de son meilleur ami inachevé, avec l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de parrain et surtout avec des non-dits. Car il ne pourra pas s'excuser auprès de Remus pour lui faire subir à nouveau l'abandon des maraudeurs comme il ne pourra pas dire à Harry que, non, il ne le prenait pas pour James. Et qu'il était pour lui la plus grande source de bonheur dans ce monde.

Sirius traverse le voile avec regret de ne pouvoir continuer à écrire à son filleul ainsi que l'impression d'avoir failli à sa tâche de maraudeur. Mais il est mort libre et utile. Enfin. Il l'a été. Il est mort pour une cause qui lui tient à coeur. Il est mort pour Harry. À cette pensée, son âme s'allège.

Mais la réalité reste la même : il ne voulait pas mourir.

À Sirius Orion Black, homme courageux parti bien trop tôt pour son propre bien,

Repose en paix.


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite… Tout de même, bonne lecture !

Amélia Susan Bones

Décès : 30 juin 1996

Emportée par la seconde guerre des sorciers, Amélia Susan Bones est morte fidèle à ses convictions et à ses fonctions. Le ministère déplora la perte de la plus impartial des juges et sa famille d'une personne appréciée et examplaire. Mais la guerre n'épargne personne.

A Amélia Bones, à la femme juste qu'elle était,

Repose en paix.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmeline Vance

Décès: 1996

Reconnue pour sa curiosité et ses talents en magie, la mort d'Emmiline Vance fur une perte douloureuse pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa bonne humeur et sa dévotion resteront à jamais présent partout où sa vie l'a menée.

À Emmeline Vance, femme talentueuse,

Repose en paix.


	13. Chapter 13

Igor Karakaroff

Décès: 1996

Tué par Lord Voldemort en personne, son ancien maitre, Igor Karakaroff nous quitta sans attrister qui que ce soit. Ni même ses anciens élèves. Il est rare que des hommes froids, égoïstes et inspirants la méfiance soit regretté. Et il faisait parti de cette catégorie d'hommes. Ancien Mamgemort, c'est la peur de retourner auprès de son maître qui causa sa perte. Un sentiment bien humain pour quelqu'un de si peu apprécié.

À Igor Karakaroff, homme emporté par ses craintes,

Repose en paix.


	14. Chapter 14

Florian Fortarôme Décès: 1996

Même vendre des glaces peut être dangereux en temps de guerre. C'est ce qu'appris le monde des sorciers au décès de Florian Fortarôme, simple vendeur de glace très appréciées, et passionné par l'histoire de la magie. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, juste rester fidèle à son poste et à ses clients, quelle que soit la situation.

À Florian Fortarôme, artisan hors pair,

Repose en paix.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de R.I.P., j'en profite pour remercier Juliette54 pour ses reviews ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Mrs Abbot

Décès: automne 1996

Mrs Abbot fut l'une des nombreuses victimes de la seconde guerre des sorciers. Elle quitta ce monde sans un au revoir pour sa fille partie depuis deux mois suivre ses études, sans pouvoir connaître le futur de sa progéniture qu'elle s'efforçait à rendre beau.

À Mms Abbot, emportée par la guerre,

Repose en paix.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbon

Décès: 30 juin 1997

Après avoir envoyé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, Gibbon fut tué par l'un de ses propres coéquipiers. Sa mort ne fut regrettée par personne, ni même par les autres Mangemorts et sa mort tomba vite dans l'oublie. Pourtant chaque personne est de valeur égale, quelque soit son camp et ses actions.

Alors à Gibbon, tué par inadvertance,

Repose en paix.


	17. Chapter 17

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore

Décès: 30 juin 1997

Il n'y a pas de mot. Pas de mot pour rendre hommage à un homme tel qu'Albus Dumbeldore. Pas de mot pour un homme qui a tout donné pour instruire et s'occuper de ses élèves, qui n'avait cure des préjugés. Seul la personne en elle-même comptait, pas ce que les autres voyaient d'elle. Un homme qui a donné sa chance à tout le monde. Un sorcier doué d'un talent et d'une intelligence inégalables mais qui préférait se battre à coup de mots et d'amour. Jamais on ne vu d'homme croire autant en les autres. Il était traité de vieux fou, de taré, de cinglé et ça n'importait pas pour lui. Il agissait selon ce qu'il voyait comme juste, il agissait pour les autres. Ce fut un Directeur dévoué, qui mis tout son être en Poudelard ainsi qu'un fervent combattant contre les forces du mal au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il créa lui-même. Et bien qu'il partit, il laissa un plan tout fait derrière lui ainsi qu'un souvenir inoubliable pour beaucoup.

On pourrait disserter des pages sur ce sorcier mais aucun mot ne suffirait.

Alors à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore,

Repose en paix.


End file.
